The Ancient and Most Noble House “Toujours Pur”
by RheaJW
Summary: Sirius left home last summer, leaving Regulus without a brother. Here is their chance to catch up, make up, and bond. But with Sirius's friends in the way, difficulties arise.
1. Feigning sleep

_"La maison la plus noble de Noir. "Toujours Pur". Pour aimer un loup"  
Is pretty much translated into:  
**The most noble house of Black. "Always Pure." To love a wolf.** (I used a website to translate it into French for me lol.)_

There will be slash. Sorry. No, it isn't Sirius and Remus. Sorry again.

The little begining bit will be up really soon. It is pretty short, but the rest of the posts will be pretty long.

I'd give you a summary, but I think that would ruin the fic.

* * *

A young boy lay on his back under a large tree. His raven colored hair fanned out under his head, a few stray strands working at a futile attempt to hide his face. They clung to the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead as he lay there.

He seemed to be dozing, with his head resting on his left arm, his right hand resting lightly on a book that lay open on his stomach, a quill lay discarded inches away, beside the shirt the boy had thrown aside in his attempt to cool off.

Small drops of water occasionally sprinkled his face, which was dangerously close to the large, clear, blue lake in which other boys and girls relaxed in, splashing each other when need be. A smile was playing across his lips, so faint that one wouldn't notice it unless they already knew it was there. He had undoubtedly been spotted by a great deal of students, but only one seemed to take any interest in him.

A boy only slightly larger then the slumbering boy himself now crept towards him on his hands and knees. His shoulder length raven hair fell gracefully over his face, partially hiding his mischievous grin. But, his hair seemed to be the only thing graceful about him. As he crawled to the smaller boy, his hands slipped slightly, and he mumbled curses under his breath. When he reached the sleeping boy, he lifted his hand and reached slowly towards the book, holding his breath.

Before he touched it his body froze, and he turned his eyes to the smaller boys face, making himself aware of every breath and even the smallest movement the boy made. His hand fell back to the grass, his face showing obvious disappointment and defeat. "You're getting good at feigning sleep, Regulus."

The boys eyes snapped open and his faint smile grew slightly as he gazed up at the larger boy.

"Yes. But, dear brother, I wasn't feigning. You are just terrible at sneaking up on people. Still."

"Well then. When did you wake up?"

"When you put a curse upon all things green." Regulus's smile transformed to a smirk as he pushed himself up on his elbows. "Sirius, you lack all things that make up a Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"My hand slipped on a wet leaf. Anyone from any blood line can slip," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Regulus nodded slightly as he gathered his things.

"Though, I've never seen father do it."

"He isn't human." A deafening silence followed, in which the boys pointedly avoided eye contact with each other. Regulus picked at blades of grass, wondering if he should ask the question that had been nagging him all summer, ever since Sirius had bolted from the house.  
He had had rather large fight with their parents, during which Regulus had lay in his bed trying to block out the screams and the shattering of glass. Sirius had burst into the room, pulled his brother into a rough one armed hug, and disappeared from the house. It had become as if Regulus was an only child. Their parents had refused to even register the fact that they knew who Sirius was when Regulus had questioned his whereabouts. He cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly.

"When are you coming home?"

"Never."


	2. Holidays

Regulus stood up, slinging his book bag over his shoulder and giving Sirius a calculating look. Neither boy gave any notice to the giggling girls who were inching their way over, all hoping to be the one to tame the wild Sirius Black, or warm up to his cold, troubled brother.

"I suppose there is nothing I could say to change your mind then?"

"No Regulus," Sirius said, pushing himself to his feet. "There isn't. And there is no need for you to talk to me like I'm Mum's or Dad's business partners." Sirius crossed his arms, ignoring the hair being blown into his face by the sudden gusts of wind.

Regulus shifted uncomfortably and smoothed out his robes. Since even before they had learned to talk, their parents had given them never ending "lessons" on every way to be proper. They had been drilled on not only what words to use, but the tone of voice, facial expressions, and body language to go with it. And that had only been a small fraction of what they were taught.

Somehow, probably through his never ending need to rebel, Sirius had evaded keeping these behavioral habits. Regulus, however, seemed to have been truly affected by Mr.and Mrs. Black's constant hounding.

Sirius looked equally uncomfortable, and scratched his arm nervously, looking past Regulus to where leaves were now being blown around the grounds.

"Regulus, I know it's early, but I'm going to be spending the Christmas holidays at with the Potter's, and there will be plenty of room... that is, if you'd want to spend it with me...we'd all love you have you..." Sirius's voice trailed off. He picked at a spot on his chin embarrassedly, feeling as though he had just asked Regulus out on a date. Regulus seemed to have thought the same, he snorted and turned his attention to the few other students who remained outside.

"I suppose you'd have to ask Mother, of course," Sirius added after a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence. Regulus smiled at his brothers obvious discomfort.

"Mother and Father have already made plans for the holidays. I was going to visit the Malfoy's, but... I could spend them with you instead, I suppose."

Sirius smiled and perked his head up.

"Great. I'll have James tell his mum "

Regulus sighed as he stared at his book bag. He never did understand why people brought their trunks for the holidays. They were only gone for two weeks, they didn't need a terms worth of clothes and books. And did none of them remember they had wands? Truly, he seemed to be the only one in the school who thought to shrink the things he would need and put them into an easy to carry bag.  
The green hangings around his bed were torn back suddenly, and Regulus almost choked on the mass of blonde hair that slapped him in the face.

"I can't believe you blew me off for those muggle lovers," Lucius Malfoy snapped. Regulus raised his eyes to gaze at his feminine looking friend.

"Malfoy," he snapped, pushing the hair away from him, "I refuse to take you seriously until you get a haircut. And I didn't 'blow you off', as you so sophisticatedly put it, for muggle lovers. I blew you off for my brother."

But Malfoy didn't seem to be listening. He had wandered away to gaze lovingly at himself in the body length mirror that hung on the dormitory wall.

"I like long hair. Does it really look bad?"

"No, it doesn't. You are my best looking girl friend after all," Regulus said sarcastically, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Malfoy glared at him through the mirror.

"Have fun Black. I bet they live in some muggle's village."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Regulus mumbled, straightening his robes and checking his reflection quickly. "Well Luci, wish me luck."

He smirked as he walked from the room, Lucius's protests to the nickname following him through the common room and into the hall. The minute he'd stepped into the hall, he wished he had taken longer to get ready.

"Hi Regulus!"

"Er... hello," Regulus replied, hoping that no Slythrin came by. It was bad enough that Sirius had opted to meet Regulus right outside the Slythrin common room, but he had brought along his friends.

It wasn't so bad that he had brought James Potter. Though he was a muggle lover, and never brushed his hair, he dressed and carried himself in such a way that left no doubt that he was a pure blood. But Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew? Neither wore robes that would suggest they had an ounce of pride in them.

Sirius slung an arm over his brothers shoulders and began to lead him through the halls, with Lupin on his other side and Potter on the other side of him, leaving Pettigrew trailing behind them.

"We're going by floo. I used some of my charm, and Dumbledore just _couldn't_ find it in himself to say no." Sirius flashed a smile at some passing girls and stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. "Peppermint twists."


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus dusted himself off before stepping out of the fireplace. So this was where the Potters lived?

They obviously traveled by floor often, their fireplace was large and roomy. The home itself looked quite nice, and, Regulus noted, seemed even larger then where the Black family lived. But the things in it... Regulus fought back a wince as he examined the living room.

A large bright red couch sat in the middle of the room, a yellow chair sat in the corner, a blue love seat next to it, and many multicolored rugs littered the floor.

He had gone after James, who was now standing in the middle of the room hugging a short, pleasantly plump woman and tall man. Both of his parents had James's jet black hair, but his mother's eyes were a light blue color.

Regulus was thrown to the ground as Sirius flooed in next, and immediately pushed him aside to get to Mrs. Potter.

"Hi Mummy!" he squeaked, bending down to kiss her on the cheek before pulling her into a tight hug that lifted her off her feet. "I've missed you so so much. And all your food and especially all your kisses and hugs. James wouldn't give me either." Sirius faked a sob and shook his head. "I don't know where we went wrong with him Mum."

Regulus wasn't quite sure how to react to his brother calling this woman 'Mum'. Though he was sure he should be angry for his mothers sake, he felt more jealous. He could never act this way with his parents, even when he was a child.

"Sirius is awfully rude," Remus mumbled, having just stepped out of the fire place, closely followed by Peter. He offered his hand to the younger boy on the floor and helped him to his feet. "Did he even introduce you?"

"No," Regulus mumbled, straightening his robes. "I don't need an introduction."

"Nonsense. Of course you do." Still holding onto his hand, Remus pulled Regulus to the adults. "Hello Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter. This," he held up his hand, pulling Regulus's with it, "is Sirius's little brother, Regulus."

"Hullo." Regulus bowed slightly. "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay in your home Ma'am. Sir."

"Oh isn't he cute!" Mrs. Potter ruffled his hair. "Such manners! You must fight the ladies off with a stick!" Behind her, James and Sirius were trying to control their silent laughter. Mr. Potter put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let him be dear. You're embarrassing him."

"Of course I'm not! Look at that face! So much more innocent then Sirius's face. Of course, Sirius did have that baby face when he was twelve," she concluded with a nod.

"He's not twelve Mrs. Potter. He's almost sixteen."

"Of course he is. Much too tall to be twelve."

Regulus ignored her as she rambled on and glared at Sirius over her shoulder. He had to of known this would happen.

"And of course Remus, dear, you can let go of his hand. Unless, of course, you wish to continue holding it..."

Mrs. Potter's voice trailed off, and Sirius didn't seem capable of silencing his laughter any longer. His barking laughter filled the room. Regulus pulled his hand out of Remus's grasp quickly and crossed his arms over his chest. He suddenly had a strong feeling that money and blood lines wouldn't be what won over the Potters.

"This is the room? The room we are _all_ staying in? The five of us?" Regulus asked, looking distastefully into the small space. There was one bed pushed against a wall, under the only window in the room. On the floor, pillows and blankets were sitting in large, neat piles.

"Yes," James answered, pushing past him. "And Rem gets the bed." James shot a smile to his sickly friend, who grinned thankfully.

"Thanks James. But I don't want to keep it the entire time. I'd hate to be-"

"Oh Remus, shut up. You aren't putting anyone out," Sirius answered, his voice muffled by the blankets he had already buried himself in.

Regulus frowned slightly. Sirius was not one to willingly give up a bed. But he wouldn't say anything. Maybe it was the underlaying fear of his parents finding out about any slip of manners.

"You'd better claim your space Reggie." Sirius was now dragging the blankets and pillows he had claimed to a corner of the room. "Before James and Pete take the good spots."

"Don't call me Reggie," Regulus answered quietly. But, he quickly grabbed his own blanket and pillow and tossed them next to the bed. Probably, he thought, he'd end up sleeping _under_ the bed, with some makeshift barrier hiding him from the other boys. It was just his way, and if the look on Sirius's face was anything to go by, Regulus guessed that his big brother was expecting the same thing.

"Would you look at that Siri?" James asked as he moved his own blankets next to Sirius's. "First they're holding hands, now Reggie wants to sleep next to him. Sweet!"

Remus snorted and crawled into the bed, kicking his shoes off with a simple, quiet, "Shut up Jamie."

"Don't call me Reggie!"


	4. Relax

Regulus stared at the pillows stacked in front of him. He had tried not to, but right before he had fallen asleep the night before, he had rolled under the bed and built a pillow wall to shield him from the other boys.

It was just like the hangings around the beds at school.

Sleeping isn't something you do in front of everyone. Sure, he dozed on the grounds at school, but that was completely different. Especially since nobody would dare attack him at school, under the watchful eye of Big Brother.

"Sirius..." Regulus heard James say quietly, amusement in his voice.

"Um hum?" Sirius answered sleepily.

"Why is your brother sleeping under the bed? Behind a pillow wall?"

"A-cause. He's, like Regulus. He's very much... like Regulus."

"I'd hope so," Remus mumbled from the bed. Regulus heard the bed creak as the boy sat up. "As, he IS Regulus."

Regulus snorted and rolled his eyes. Sirius and his friends shared a weird sense of humor. Anything and everything the boys said was a huge joke in some way.

A pillow was taken from the top of his barricade, and Regulus found himself staring into light gray... upside-down, eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Regulus mumbled back, feeling suddenly cornered. Another pillow was taken away and James's hazel eyes peered in.

"You're an odd little boy, aren't you?"

"No more then Sirius," Regulus answered, wishing they would leave. To get out from his place, he would have to crawl. And there was no way to be poised while crawling from under a bed. 

Sirius, obviously stung at his lack of attention, started a coughing fit. The two sets of eyes rolled at each other before turning to watch it.

"Sirius, must you be such an attention seeker?" Regulus asked, slipping out from space unnoticed.

"Reggie, must you speak like a forty year old man?"

"Don't call me Reggie, Sirius. And I don't speak like a forty year old man, I speak the way we were raised to speak." He put an emphasis on 'we', and smirked at the small red patch forming on Sirius's cheeks. But before Sirius could open his mouth to reply, Remus stood up.

"I'm hungry," he said, almost timidly, his eyes on Sirius's knees.

"Right," Sirius said quickly, his conversation with Regulus forgotten. Regulus saw him eye the window for a moment before giving a small smile. "Let's go eat then."

--------

Regulus chewed his small bite of eggs slowly, staring at his brother in disgust.

Sirius would never be like this in front of their parents, smacking his lips and having loud, animated conversations with mouthfuls of food. James and Peter were laughing loudly, for the third time Sirius had gotten over excited with his hand waving and his overly buttered pancake had flown right onto Mr. Potter's lap.

"He's quite... energetic," Remus said from beside the younger boy. "I bet he was fun when he still lived... you know. With you."

"No," Regulus said after he had swallowed his food and taken a drink of water. "He was never like this at home. Mother and Father would never allow it."

"I figured as much. But you aren't at home Regulus... you can relax here. Really."


	5. Werewolves

Regulus sighed. He had been wandering the house for almost an hour, and had yet to find anything that would put an end to his boredom.

His brother wasn't a very good host, he had been the first one to disappear after breakfast. And as soon as Regulus had finished helping Mrs. Potter to clear the table, he had found that all the other boys had gone missing as well.

He had already sent an owl to both Lucius and Severus Snape, but neither had answered yet. Severus was probably out swooning over the mudbloods that lived near him, but Lucius just enjoyed making Regulus squirm.

As much as his friends would laugh when they learned he spent his holidays reading, he was now on his way to the Potter's large library.

"Why am I even here?" he mumbled to himself, looking into the large room with walls lined with books.

"To spend time with Sirius," a matter of fact voice answered. Regulus glanced at the couch to see Remus, curled up on one cushion, a pile of books on the table before him. "He's just next door trying to... I believe his phrase was 'get some'."

"Yes well, Sirius has always been quite the poet," Regulus stated, turning his back on the older boy to look for a book.

"Indeed."

Regulus felt eyes on him, but when he looked back Remus had his face buried in his book again.

"I think you took all the good ones," he snapped, wandering over to look at Remus's pile. "'Werewolves, Through The Werewolf's Eyes.' I thought this went out of print centuries ago..."

"The Potter's have quite an outdated collection. You can take that, I've just finished reading it," Remus said cheerfully.

"Er... Thanks." Regulus took the book and settled himself on the floor. He was sure his parents would die if they saw their son on the floor, but he also knew what Remus was, and he wasn't about to sit near that.

Remus smiled knowingly at the small boy on the floor. He knew how the Blacks (with the exception of Sirius) thought about werewolves. He couldn't fault Regulus for that; the boy had never had the chance to have his parents thoughts proved wrong. And as much as Sirius wanted to rebel from his parents, Remus knew, Regulus hungered for their approval.

But if his calculations were correct, which they nearly always were, that was also how much he wanted Sirius's. Remus's smile turned into that of pity. What a contradictory life.

"This line can't be true," Regulus said, holding the book up for Remus to read. Somehow over the past few hours he had migrated from near the table, to next to the werewolves feet.

"Where? Oh... 'Surprisingly, the werewolf changing back to human form is quite harmless, as the mindset is the first thing to change.'". Remus finished reading and Regulus brought the book back to himself. "Actually, that is quite true."

"So, changing into a werewolf..."

"I would gladly rip into Sirius's neck. Changing back, I'd just want to be comforted."

Regulus nodded slightly, already absorbed in the book. He had let slip that he knew Remus was a werewolf early in the book when he had pondered about the boys scars. Remus seemed unfazed by the fact that he secret was known by the boy, and answered as naturally as if they were discussing potions.

"It really is about twelve hours out of each month that we are ferocious, blood thirsty monsters. And even then, I have yet to try and attack somebody."

"Ah..."

"Sirius! Sirius I found them! It's so cute, they're cuddled up together in the library!"

Regulus glared at James, who was leaning casually against the doorframe. Remus sighed and chuckled a bit, shaking his head at his friend.

"Well don't disturb them Jamie. So sweet, my best friend and my brother." Sirius made a face and glanced at James. "What'll my dear ol' mum say, I wonder."

"Well Siri, I reckon I'll have to expand my room a bit to fit in another Black."

Regulus felt the heat in his face, and resisted the urge to throw 'Werewolves, Through The Werewolf's Eyes' at the two laughing boys.

"Come on now Sirius, James. Regulus has been bored stiff in here reading books with me." Ignoring the fresh burst of laughter his words caused, Remus reached over and took the book from Regulus's hands. "Why not entertain your guest for awhile?"


	6. Sirius's Fit

"Sirius..."

"It's fine Regulus! It's fun. You remember. What Mum always stopped us from having."

"Sirius," Regulus paused, struggling to find the words to express himself. "I won't. This is completely absurd!"

"Bullockies!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, ignoring Regulus's eyebrow raise. "It's fun!"

"Then you wear the dress."

Sirius sighed and glanced at James.

"You are missing the entire point Reggie!"

"No Sirius, I don't believe I am. You two want to get me into a dress, for whatever disturbing reason, and I am not doing it. If you need to see someone in a dress so badly, put James in it."

"You," Sirius snapped, pointing his finger in Regulus's face, "are just like Remus!" Sirius threw the dress down and stomped his foot, his hands balling into fists. "I hate you!" he screamed, before running upstairs and slamming the door to James's room repeatedly.

Regulus stared in shock at the ceiling, listening as Sirius opened the door, screamed about how miserable he was and how much he hated people like Regulus, tight pants, and under-cooked meat, and slammed it again.

"Well, I'd say he's containing himself quite well. Last time he threw a fit Remus's hair caught fire," James said pointedly, smiling as Sirius screamed curses about spiders in bathtubs.

Regulus felt his hair quickly, before rolling his eyes.

"If Mother saw him like this..."

"Feeling any better Siri?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"And why's that?" Remus smiled at the back of Sirius's head.

"Because," Sirius snapped, "you are so... so... I just hate you is all."

"Yes. I heard that when you were having your fit. You hate me, Regulus, itchy socks, and grey sweaters."

"And what are you wearing at the moment Remus?" Sirius sniffed for dramatic effect, smiling at the wall he was staring at. This had to be the best part of throwing a fit- his friends coming up to talk him out of being a prat. A large grey sweater dropped on his head, blocking his view of the wall.

"Better now?"

Regulus carefully cut another small piece of steak, trying to ignore the smacking sounds Sirius and James made as they ate.

He had seated himself between Remus and Peter, the quietest and most polite out of the four boys. But this meal, he noted, Remus was making an odd noise in the back of his throat. Something between a moan and a hum, which Regulus hadn't noticed him make any other mealtime.

On top of that, though Mrs. Potter had cooked all their steaks as much as possible without drying them out (Regulus had a feeling Sirius's hatred for under-cooked meat had something to do with this), Remus's steak was bright pink. Regulus had at first thought Mrs. Potter had some sort of grudge against the boy, and had retaliated with a raw meal. But Remus had seemed quite pleased with his bloody steak, and had almost attacked his plate with as much vigor as Sirius and James did.

'He is a curious boy.' Regulus thought, following Remus's gaze to James, who was staring at Sirius with large, watering eyes.

"What?" Sirius hissed, his teeth clenched in annoyance.

"I love you."

"Do I look like Lily to you?"

Regulus heard Peter gasp as Sirius's long black hair slowly transformed to bright red. James laughed loudly, earning a slap from his mother.

Mr. Potter chuckled and tried to calm the now hysterical Sirius, who had knocked over his chair when he had jumped up in terror.

"My hair! My hair! It's red! My bloody hair!"

Regulus looked around, trying to figure out which one had performed the magic. Peter was much to shocked to have done it, (and he had never really been a suspect anyway.) James had been too busy goggling him to have done anything.

Remus had his head bent and was quickly eating the rest of his food. When he looked up to meet Regulus's eye there was a small smirk playing on his lips, his grey eyes were sparkling.

"I just love Black's," he said happily.

"You're dead Lupin," Sirius growled from across the room, where Mr. Potter was trying in vain to turn the bright red black again.

After thirty minutes of no results, Mrs. Potter sent the boys to bed. As soon as they were in the room, Sirius tackled Remus and pinned him to the floor.

"Change it back Lupin!"

"Come on Sirius. You look so cute with red hair!" Remus teased, his smile widening. "Besides, I can't stand having to look twice to know if I'm talking to you or your brother. This makes it easier."

Regulus snorted and sat on the bed. The gaze James had on him hadn't gone unnoticed, and was starting to make the small boy uneasy.

"Seriously Lupin. I think if I have this hair any longer James'll lose control. You know I look ten times better than Lily."

"Sirius," Remus said with a sigh, pushing Sirius off of him and standing up, "Even I would pick Lily over you."

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"You're cold Lupin. Just bloody brutal."


	7. Pouf

Regulus lay awake long after snores and grunts filled the room. 

"_Sirius, even I would pick Lily over you." _

What had that meant? They had all exchanged smirks after that remark... Sirius had even laughed.

He hated when people used inside jokes around him, and didn't bother to let him in on the joke.

For some reason, what bothered him the most, was that an inside joke was being shared between Remus and Sirius. Jealousy bit at his stomach, but he didn't know why. He and Sirius had their share of inside jokes, even though they had all been lost in their childhood.

He heard Sirius mumble something in his sleep, and James seemed to grunt in reply.

Regulus turned over and closed his eyes sighing to himself.

_Sirius hissed as Regulus poured water over his back._

"_Sorry... is that enough?"_

"_No. Until it doesn't sting."_

_Regulus nodded and filled his small bucket with water again, feeling tears hit the back of his eyes when Sirius squealed._

"_I'm done. No more Siri, they aren't bleeding... No more, 'kay?"_

_Sirius laughed and pulled his shirt back on, shaking his head at his little brother._

"_Regulus, you didn't get hurt. Stop being a baby," he said kindly, overturning the plastic bucket onto the small boys head. "But when you do, you wash off the marks until the water doesn't sting. Don't you be caught at it either, or the water be will turned to vinegar."_

_Regulus nodded, though he didn't understand, and slipped his hand into Sirius's._

"_Don't be bad now Siri. If you're bad Mum won't let me sleep in your bed."_

"_Reggie! I'm eight. I'm too old for that."_

"_Nah."_

Regulus opened his eyes and turned to face the darkness that concealed his brother, who had stopped mumbling and slept quietly.

"_Siri! I said be good!" Regulus hiccuped and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Now tonight-"_

"_Reggie, I'm fine. I'm too old for my brother to sleep in my bed." Sirius made an attempt at a stern adult look, but his quivering lip ruined it._

"_Siri, you cry. I hear you cry. And I get scared. And now... why'd you have to go and say that to dad anyways?"_

"_He's a bully! He's a mean bully, and nobody else will tell him." _

_Regulus pushed the tears off his face, stomping his foot._

"_I'm telling Mum I'm sleeping in your bed cause I'm good! I'm a good boy!"_

Regulus frowned, remembering his and Sirius's bedroom doors being sealed every night for two weeks after that. He had never tried standing up to his parents again after that.

He sat up, feeling oddly alone, which was silly; he hadn't slept in someone else's bed since the summer before he started Hogwarts. And he had lost his dependability on it when Sirius had started.

"Regulus?"

Regulus told himself not to jump, and turned to look at Remus.

"Yes?"

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Regulus nodded and tried to fix his hair a little.

"A bit, yes."

Remus moved the blankets and motioned for Regulus to sit next to him. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Regulus's manners took over, and he obliged.

"I was having trouble as well. Dreaming about giant blobs of red hair attacking me."

Regulus smiled and glanced to the dark shadow that was Sirius.

"Yes... Sirius was bothering my dreams too. A younger, better mannered Sirius. But a Sirius nonetheless."

Remus nodded understandingly and rubbed his neck.

"Somehow, I can't imagine that Sirius was ever described as being mannered at all."

Regulus snorted in agreement, wondering slightly what his mom would say about her youngest son snorting.

"Well, I think I can get to sleep now," Remus announced, stretching his legs out. "You're welcome to share the bed. It really is large enough for three... yet they always insist on having me sleep up here alone."

"Why is that?" Regulus asked, wondering the same question to himself as took the offer and lay down.

"I've no idea. I would think its something to do with my being a pouf, but none of them have qualms about showering with me."


End file.
